supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dozer Massacre/Roleplay
RP idea by Forge Info The Simian Government are in high pursuit of a Simian who is killing Dozers belonging to farmers. Without these Dozers, many farmers on Simia will go hungry as they rely on Dozers for food. Luckily, Gargrilla has opened portals to other worlds, allowing help in many shapes and sizes. The roleplayers must help Gargrilla find and expose the one who killed the Dozers. Rp Characters Gargrilla (forge) Doctor Vine (forge) Geno (forge) Captain Falcon (forge) Mario (forge) N (Ftag) Cyrus (Minecraft) Meta Knight (Minecraft) Dark Sunburn (Minecraft) Arbiter (PG) Marx (Minecraft) In simia... Doctor Vine ran across the jungle and saw the corpse of a large doe like Dozer. He inspected it. "Hmm... It's as worse as King Gargrilla said it would be." And he looked back at the group of Simians that was with him. "Someone is killing the Dozers."--Johnson ace (talk) 17:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) N ran into the jungle. He was alarmed at the many dead Dozers around him. Ftaghn Talk 12:03, February 10, 2014 (UTC) "It doesn't seem like someone killed them with a sharp weapon...more like some kind of...gas?!" Vine stated.--Johnson ace (talk) 09:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) "But where would whoever it was get such a toxic agent?" asked N. Ftaghn Talk 12:47, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Vine looked back at N. "Sorry, I didn't see ya there!" he cried. "You must be one of the heroes our king called upon!"--Johnson ace (talk) 13:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) A group of Simians accompanied Vine, mostly the chimpian species, from Apia and Hutinans because they were both clever and strong. "I saw a shady figure past that tree!" pointed a Simiam, who looked like a Chimp.--Johnson ace (talk) 13:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) "You didn't answer my question." N was annoyed. Ftaghn Talk 12:29, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Vine stayed with N. The others ran off to find that the shady figure was King Primus Gargrilla. "Simia does not have any toxic agents...If you were planning on coming here, you would have known that." Vine commented. "unless...You were looking for a species nearby...I've got it!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) "What is your name?" Vine asked. "I do not i have a very good memory for beings not of this planet. Go to the King's palace in Apia. Apia is not far from here. Just cross the nearby bridge, past the callitrichand borders and meet with the other heroes!" Meanwhile, Gargrilla was moaning at the others.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) N went up to Gargrilla. Ftaghn Talk 16:41, February 25, 2014 (UTC) "Go to my palace!" shouted Gargrilla "Follow me!" and he ran off.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC) A dark phoinex/dragon looked at them. Following the group though was a half mechanical wolf. Far away, a masked puffball felt something was going on... META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! At the palace, several portals opened up as Gargrilla assembled his task force.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Everyone was in the grand palace, which was filled with golden statues. A rag doll being materialised and looked directly towards N. "You can call me Geno." He said. Other portals came and what seemed to be Luigi appeared too.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Outside of this palace a Cyberwolf, named Cyrus, awaited. He looked behind him to see Meta Knight. "How the heck did you appear out of nowhere!?" Cyrus questioned. "....." responed Meta Knight. Sunburn meanwhile was behind both of them....or should I say Dark Sunburn....(Thumbs for what I just did! xD) META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! Arbiter slipped out of a portal, avoiding eye contact. Is there a statue small enough to take...? ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Marx magicaly appeared next to Arbiter. "Hi!" he exclaimed. Else where, Cyrus and Meta Knight had a very blank converstation. "Why are you not talking?" "..." "Um, hi my name is Cyrus what is your name?" "..." "I shouldn't even bother anymore.." META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! Arbiter jumped back in surprise. "Wha- How'd you get ''there?!" As he turned around, he caused one of the golden statues to fall. ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Marx pushed Arbiter out of the way. He dodged away from the stature. "Are you ok?" the armless ball asked Arbiter. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "I ''was, until you had to poof up behind me!" he snapped. ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 20:55, May 18, 2014 (UTC) "I don't contol these portals. Hey, you would have been crushed without me." Marx repiled back, a tiny bit ticked off at his respone after he had saved this mystery creature. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! Twitching his tail in frustration, Arbiter turned back to see the forming crowd gaze upon him and the statue. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 21:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Cyrus and Meta Knight both came up....for some reason. "Sorry about this....please don't hurt me...I was just trying to help." Marx told Arbiter. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "Er, mind giving me a warning next time?" he asked through gritted teeth. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' ''!'' | I must confess that I feel like a monster 21:03, May 18, 2014 (UTC) "Ok...Anyways i'm Marx." Cyrus repiled from the crowd, "Cyrus and this here is mr.talkless." Meta Knight just looked at Cyrus. "Oh that's Meta Knight!" Marx exclaimed. "How the h*ll does he know more than me?" Cyrus thought. "So why are we here?" asked a confused Marx. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! Gargrilla was furious with the statue that had been knocked over. Yet, he retained his anger. "Everybody gather round." He cried. "Arbiter, over here," he pointed. "I have summoned all you heroes to help me in my quest to search for the evil one who is killing the Dozer creatures, whom provide food for us simians. It's a matter of emergency and I believe that the killer is a very evil mastermind whom uses a strange gas to kill the dozers." He then sat down on his throne and introduced everybody one by one. Geno shook hands with everybody and said "My name real name is I'♥♪!? Ya can call me Geno. I am from a place called star road." His handshake was filled with energy and took out the plumber with the red cap. this plumber wasn't Luigi and was, in fact, mario. "Mario! Long time, no see!" They greeted each other like best friends. (good job keeping up this rp guys)--Johnson ace (talk) 17:52, May 22, 2014 (UTC) RP CLOSED FOR THE MOMENT FOR NEW TESTING OF RPS. PLEASE CONTINUE THIS RP ON THE SIMIA/roleplay. Category:Roleplay